A Completely Different Woman
by SanctuaryObsessed
Summary: Helen and Jack had a daughter in the past and now the Sanctuary has offered to train four military officers in the art of capturing and caring for Abnormals in order to keep the peace. Jack/Sam pairing, a little past Jack/Helen. OC, Helen/Jack/OC. Rated T, may be changed to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked up as he heard someone knocking at the front door of his cabin, "Out back" He shouted.

"I'm going to kick your ass" A teenager walked around the house and stormed up to Jack, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the railings of his porch.

"Normally you don't knock when you're angry" Jack muttered.

She let him go, "Well I wasn't until I found out you were here" She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"God, you look like your mother when you do that" Jack smoothed his shirt.

Sam walked out of the Cabin handing a beer to Jack, "Who's this?"

The girl jumped away as she saw Sam's face, "What the fuck!"

Jack sighed, "Dominic this is Sam Carter, Sam this is Dominic Oneill"

"That is fucking freaky" Dominic pointed at Sam.

"Manners" Jack sipped his beer.

"Mind if I ask what's freaky?" Sam asked.

"You look incredibly like my mother and I mean like almost identical" Dominic said.

"You do" Jack muttered.

Dominic pulled a black wallet out of her jeans and flicked it open; there was a picture in the plastic screen. It was Sam, only with long brown hair, they looked exactly alike.

"Wow!" Sam muttered, taking the wallet from Dominic, "That has to be photo shopped or something"

"No" Jack took a gulp of his beer, "It's not fake, real woman, uncanny the way you two look alike"

"Anyway" Dominic muttered, "The Government is thinking of considering SG1 to the Sanctuary. So Magnus wanted me to run the rules through with you before it happened"

"Helen and her rules" Jack smiled, "What this time?"

"We have had no connection whatsofreakingever, you have never laid eyes on the Sanctuary and you have never meet Helen Magnus once in your life, you have never heard of her or the Sanctuary Network, understand?"

"Perfectly" Jack smiled sarcastically, "Tell the Doc I love and miss her so much"

"I'm sure she'd love that" Dominic rolled her eyes, tucking her hands in her jeans, "Something big happened to her, something huge. Don't try and antagonise her please"

Jack nodded knowing Dominic didn't joke around when it came to Helen Magnus; "Will do"

"Goodbye, Jack" Dominic nodded and walked back around the front.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'" Jack pulled her into a hug, "Just a little business" He stroked her hair.

"Anything I can do?" She asked.

"Nah, it's nothing big" Jack murmured, "How about we go for a hike, I know a lovely meadow I know you'd love"

She smiled and took the beer out of his hand and set it on the table, taking one of his hands, "How about we do something a little different?" She smiled shyly.

Jack knew that shy look, "Something like what?" He teased knowing she was terribly shy when it came to asking for sex.

She started stuttering, "Oh . . . um"

"I like it when your speechless, Carter" He smirked, caressing her cheek, "Makes you seem a little less smart"

"I thought you liked how smart I am?" Sam said.

"Oh, I do" Jack smiled down at the woman, "A little too much" He hooked his hand around her thigh and lifted her up quickly; she was taken by surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Jack!" She shouted.

He smiled and kissed her softly, "Shall we?" He walked inside and up into his bedroom.

-()-

Jack entered the briefing room, "Greeting smart people"

Jonas and Sam smiled and Hammond shook his head, "Come, and sit Jack"

"Yes, sir" Jack sat next to Sam, "What's going on?"

"A Network has currently opening their doors to 4 military officers, conditionally to train you in the art of capturing and caring for the most unordinary creatures" Hammond said, "The Head, Dr Helen Magnus offered it out of what seemed to be necessity as her Network and the Government are not exactly on the same playing fields."

"When are we leaving?" Jonas asked.

"As soon as possible pack your Civilian clothes and meet at the Run Way"

SG1 nodded and stood, "Yes, sir"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope** you like.**

(-)

SG1 jumped out of the plane, their bags hanging off their shoulders. Dominic was waiting not far from the military aircraft, sunglasses shielding her eyes.

"Hayy" She smiled, "I'm Dominic Magnus from the Sanctuary Network" She held out her hand to each one of them and bowed her head to Teal'c, "I'm here to escort you to the Old City Sanctuary"

"Nice to meet you" Jonas smiled.

"Pleasure" Dominic replied in her English accent, "This way"

She led them over to a black SUV, "Put your stuff in the trunk" She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car and waited for them to get in.

"So how far away is it?" Jonas asked.

"Eager?" Dominic asked.

"Yes"

She smiled, "Magnus will be happy, Old Cities about 20 minutes away"

"Why Old City?" Sam asked.

"You're lucky to not see an Abnormal running around Old City" Dominic replied, "It has a high population of Abnormal life, they prefer the more isolated area's to keep out of sight and trouble, some high hitter's live in the big cities but if they get on Magnus' list they don't stay there for long especially if their disturbing the peace"

"So this Magnus is like law enforcement in . . . Abnormals?" Jack asked.

Dominic laughed, "Yes, she could be called that"

"So what is she to you?' Jonas asked, "Sorry if that's a personal question"

"No at all" Dominic smirked, glancing over her shoulder at him, "She's my mother"

"Really?" Jonas asked.

Dominic nodded, "My father left her when I was 6"

"Sorry" Jonas muttered.

"Don't be" Dominic pushed her sunnies up her nose, "He was a jackass literally" She smiled at Jack in the passengers seat.

"Is that why you took your mother's name?" Sam asked.

"Yer, I'm still known by my father's last name because I had to wait until I came of age to change my name because Magnus wouldn't sign the forms earlier so in the Abnormal world I'm still known by my father's name which sucks"

"You call your mother by her last name?"

"Sure, everyone does" Dominic shrugged.

They chatted mildly after that about anything random, baseball, why she had a solid gold gun strapped to her thigh.

* * *

><p>SG1 gapped at the huge Gothic house in front of them, "Welcome to the Old City Sanctuary" Dominic smiled, punching in her pin at the gate.<p>

"Holy crap"

She drove them up to the front door and switched the car off and climbed out. She flicked through the many keys on her overly large key ring.

"Wow, you must have a key for every opening in this place" Sam said.

"No, that's Magnus. I have keys to all the doors and the Shoe and all that, just not the windows" Dominic smiled.

* * *

><p>Dominic introduced SG1 to the Sanctuary Team and smirked at Daniel who couldn't get over how much Sam looked like Magnus.<p>

"Doppelgangers" Dom explained, "I figure"

"Oneill!" A voice called from the passage behind them.

Dominic and Jack both looked up at the same time, "Huh?"

"He was talking to me" Dominic muttered to Jack, "What now, Tesla?" She called back.

"What happened to those Titanium coils I asked for _four_ days ago?" He asked.

"I knew I forgot something unimportant" Dom smirked, mirth glittering in her eyes.

He glared.

"I gave the order to Will, go take it up with him" Dom said, "I have a holographic Abnormal to catch and I don't want to be late" She picked up a tablet and went to walk past him when Magnus called out, "Kaylex, I want those reports"

Dom groaned and spun around, "Don't call me that!" She shouted, desperately, "What made you call a normal human being Kaylex?"

"But you're not human or normal" Tesla muttered, his lips curling in a smirk.

"Shut up, Tesla" Dom crossed her arms.

"Your father wanted to call you Kayla and I wanted to call you Alexandri so we compromised" Magnus explained.

"What made you think of Kaylex? It's so Victorian and old?"

"What does that make me?" Magnus smirked.

"Ancient" Dominic walked out the room.

"Seriously?" Nikola asked, "Kaylex Dominic Oneill?"

Magnus glared, "Coming from the man with the name Nikola Jozehp Tesla?"

"Just because your name is English to the core, Helen Elizabeth Jane Magnus" He grumbled and walked off to find Will.

"Old Friend will be here momentarily to show you too your rooms" Helen smiled at her guests, "Mind the hostility of the residences at the present time, we haven't had the most friendly relationships with Government officials of late"

A large hairy Sasquatch approached them, grunting kindly to Magnus.

"SG1 meet our resident butler" Magnus smiled, gesturing to him, "This is The Big Guy or Biggie. Old Friend these are our guests from the SGC and I would like for you to show them to their quarters" She shot a glance at SG1, "Don't stand in front of him" She smiled and left them to each other, "He's not an Abnormal of many words either"

* * *

><p>SG1 unpacked their clothes into the draws in their rooms as Jack wondered the halls up to Helen's office, "How's the Doctor?" He asked, entering the room.<p>

"Good to see you again, as well, Jonathon" She smirked, "I'm well, thank you, yourself?"

"Not too bad I'd say" Jack smiled, "Dominic never told me why you didn't want the SGC to know about us"

Helen smiled, "Clearly out of respect for your title more than anything and I prefer Kaylex having a word in what goes on around here these days"

"She mentioned something big had happened" Jack mused, "Mind if I ask what"

Helen smirked and rose out of her seat, "Not at all, if you tell me about you and this Maj. Carter" Her eyes twinkled teasingly.

"Nothing to say" Jack smiled.

"You've always been horrible at lying to me" Helen smiled, "I am now 272 years old, beat that"

"I'll get there one day" He murmured.

Helen chuckled, "Keep trying. Kaylex wanted you to try out the new holographic abnormal capturing system that Henry created; I suggest you get the rest of your team in on it if they are going to learn as much as they can about the abnormal community"

"Thanks for bursting the bubble, Doc" Jack smirked.

"She does that a lot doesn't she?" Dominic asked from the door, carrying a stack of paperwork, "Look at us, one big happy family again" Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she set the papers on Helen's desk.

"You know you could have visited your good old dad over the years?" Jack asked.

"It's just not that simple anymore is it?" Dom asked, tucking her hands in her jeans, "I'll be down in the training centre when your people want to learn" She swept out the room in a swish of blonde hair.

"I suppose she's right, Jack" Helen sighed and gestured to the door, "Your old life awaits" She smiled, "Nice choice by the way; Major Carter, fantastic girl"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, "Don't judge, Old Woman"

"You're the one that had a daughter with me, Jonathon" Helen smirked.

"Shh!"

* * *

><p>Henry glanced up at the empty holographic room he was working on, "One Old City with a class 9 Abnormal running around" He smiled, pressing enter on his keyboard and watching the scene appear.<p>

"Well done, Henry" Dominic smiled, "I haven't had some fun on this baby in ages"

"That's because you fried the crap out of the last one when you got into one of your moods and went on a rampage that you couldn't handle" Henry replied, "Not my fault you have a Anger Management Disorder"

She huffed, "I do not have an Anger Management Disorder, I have a temper." She glared at him, "And I had reason"

"Riiiiiiight" Henry smirked, "Don't go Abnormal this time"

"Got it" Dom murmured, "Guns only"

"Save the flames for the field" Will smirked.

"So I can light your head on fire again?" Dom smirked, "I thought you were smarter than that, Zimmerman?"

"Shut up and show us how this thing works" Will muttered, handing her a gun.

"Well, that's what I'm here for" Dom disappeared down the stairs and into the dark and dull platform.

"Do you think this could be available to help the SGC?" Sam asked, "I mean with the right aspects in place"

"Of course" Henry nodded and then looked down at Dominic, "No flames and I mean it"

Dominic rolled her eyes and put the finger up at him.

Jack was appalled by her manners, he knew Helen had taught her better; he also knew that Dominic had a mind of her own.

**Sorry for the long wait, sorry, writers block . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like.**

"Where's Dominic?" Jack asked at breakfast.

"Training." Magnus replied, who was sipping her tea at the head of the table.

"Training?" Jack asked.

"She's down at the tracks by the lake if you want to visit her," Magnus smiled and stood, taking her empty tea cup to the sink, "Excuse me I have a meeting to attend."

SG1/S . . .

SG1 ventured down into the garden and up to the large crystal blue lake. A blanket was laid next to the water and Dominic was laid on top of it in a red and white bikini showing off a well craved body, she had black sun glasses covering her eyes. Her gold gun glittered in the sun beside her.

Jack was furious at her, hadn't her mother taught her that she was being improper at the moment. He couldn't believe his daughter would wear something like that even though he knew girls would be girls.

"Good morning," She smiled, "You're going to have to spend sometimes with the others today, I have to go to school."

"You go to school?" Jonas asked.

She looked up at him, sliding off her glasses, "Sometimes and I have training on weekends which is when you're going to have to hang with the others, sorry I wasn't at breakfast, I'll show you to Henry's lab, you are going to help him with the morning feedings while I go to school, I'll be back at midday for an hour, if there are any calls; which there anyways are, I'll take you ok, hopefully Henry will log you some hours on the hologram while I'm gone but then I have to leave again for trials this afternoon." She stood up and pulled on a long white see though wrap with sleeves and picked up her gun and the blanket.

She walked them down to Henry's Lab and walked back up through the Sanctuary to the top floor that she shared with her mother and once Ashley. The top floor was off limits to anyone but a Magnus.

Dominic opened the door to her large room; the whole wall that faced the river was made of Glass, just like her mother and step sisters. A large four poster beds was against the wall in front of the door with white drapes and beautiful white sheets with white beads embroidery's in the shape of a large flower. Dominic's room showed off her soft side but the many trophies and ribbons along the wall opposite the glass window had shelves built into it showed off her sporty side. She was an excellent runner and loved to swim, she was very serious about her running and hoped to compete on the Olympics one day but she knew it was an empty dream, she had the Sanctuary to take care of and that wouldn't change, it came with being a Magnus.

Dominic quickly had a shower and changed into jeans and a white thick sleeved singlet with pearl buttons running down the front, she pulled on her leather jacket and some black heeled boots. She picked up her sports bags and threw in her books and training clothes and the keys to her bike.

She jogged down the stairs towards the Garage and nearly ran into her mother, "Sorry." She muttered awkwardly.

"Where are you off to?" Magnus asked.

"School, I have trials and an English Assignment to hand in."

"Did I get to see this assignment?"

"Well, I sent it too you but if you read it or not isn't exactly my fault." Dominic snapped.

Magnus looked confronted, "What's the matter?"

Dominic sighed, "I don't like having him here, mother. I hate him so much, he just got up and left, I was 6!"

Helen sighed, "Its ok, Kaylex," She said, "He'll be gone soon."

"I want him gone now!" Dom exclaimed, "I'm sick of having to act like I like him, if it were up to me, I would have punched him in the face already."

Helen stared at her sadly and Dominic pushed past the older woman and continued walking, "Of all the people you had to have a kid with it had to be a military officer."

"I'm so-," Helen turned but Dominic was gone, "-rry, Kaylex."

SG1/S

Dominic watched as the sprint tracks were lit by the huge lights as the sky darkened to black, she was stretching, getting ready for her own run. She felt a buzz in the pocket of her tracksuit pants that she had over her short running shorts.

She pulled out her IPhone and groaned as she saw her mother's face lighting the screen, "Oneill" She answered and remembered she'd changed her name temporarily.

"Kaylex Dominic Jane Magnus-Oneill!" She almost shouted.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"Where are you?" Magnus said, "You told me you had training"

"No, I told you I have trials" Dominic replied, "I told you I was trying out for States"

"Kaylex, where are you?"

"New City Tracks"

"You get home right now" Dominic could hear the glare in her voice.

"After I make my run"

"Kaylex!" She shouted, "You get home, right now, or I swear I'll ground you for the rest of your life"

Dominic pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She looked up as her name was called and pulled off her trackies and adjusted her sport bra and jogged up to the start line. She tightened her laces on her running shoes, they were old and her foot print was carved into the bottom of it, the outside looked new and maintained though.

She settled in position feeling warmed up and pissed off. She took a couple of deep breaths and listened for the gun.

_100_, she thought, _100 metres, 10 seconds at most, Dom. _

_Bang!_

She pushed off quickly and sprinted; she pumped her arms quickly and moved her feet. The feeling was unbelievable; she loved the feel of the wind and the quickness in which she moved her legs. She let her anger propel her forwards and she huffed out as she hit the finish line. She looked up at the large screen that showed the times. A huge _9.13_ flashed across the screen and Dominic let out a huge breath and beamed, "Yes!" She shouted and was quickly surrounded by her team, one of the large boys lifting her up onto his shoulder.

Dominic laughed, "Woh!" She shouted.

Dominic's coach, Mr Fuller jogged up to them as they put her down, "Well done, there's no way you won't win States"

Dominic beamed, "Thanks, can I leave, my mother's going to kill me?"

He nodded, "I'll get your exception paper to you tomorrow"

"Thanks" Dominic ran up to her bag and yanked on her trackies and her leather jacket and threw her bag onto her back and sprinted out of the track and climbed onto her motorbike .

She sped across New City and over the bridge to the Sanctuary and past dead Bridge. She quickly punched in her code angrily and zoomed into the garage, skidding into her parking space leaving a large skid behind her.

She stormed up the steps throwing her helmet aside and down to the foyer where she knew her mother was.

Magnus turned on her as she heard her heavy footsteps. She had been talking to SG1 before she heard her daughter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Magnus shouted.

"Fuck you!" Dominic shouted back, "You knew exactly where I was"

"Watch your language young lady!"

"Screw you, I told you the fucking morning and you don't even have the time to remember your daughter. Maybe if you hadn't had a fucking kid with a military officer" She waved her hand at Jack, "I'd have a father to remember these things but no, you couldn't have a simple bloody relationship" She threw her hands in the air, "You're so fucking consumed by this place and every time I don't live up to your standards you cut me down, well I'm sorry I don't live up to your 272 years"

"Kaylex!" Jack shouted.

"Fuck you too" Dominic turned on him, "You left when I was 6; I loved you, you bastard"

"Dominic" Helen murmured, seeing the red that was creeping into Dominic's blonde hair, "Calm down"

"Why the fuck should I-"

"Because you'll explode!"

With those words, Dominic glanced down at her shaking hands and saw the red streaks pop out of her wrists where her blue veins were supposed to be stationed, she saw her bangs turn bright red, "Oh shit" She muttered and then doubled over in pain.

SG1 and Magnus watched the transformation in awe and concern, Dominic's whole body was tense and her hair had turned a fiery red, red veins popped out of her skin and you could feel the heat rolling off her in waves.

"Kaylex" Magnus approached her, "Breathe, you need to calm down"

"I'm trying" She shouted back and then she screamed falling to the ground, her arms wrapped around her torso as though it was going to explode, "It's happening . . . get out!"

"Kayle-" Jack started.

"GET OUT!"

Magnus grabbed Jack's arm and forced them out of the main lab as Dom's screams began to sound, shrieking in high pitched pain and absolute agony. Magnus shut the blast doors in the Main Lab and stood there listening to Dominic's screams.

"There has to be something we can do, Helen!" Jack shouted.

"The only thing we can do is wait for it to stop" Helen replied in desperation.

"What's happening to her?" Jonas asked.

"She's an Abnormal" Magnus replied, "When she gets to angry and flustered her body over loads and she begins burning more fat and she burns it that quickly that it actually catches on fire and burns her from the inside out"

"She's going to die?" Sam asked.

Magnus shook her head, "No, because of my unique blood type, she inherited my healing abilities; she'll be fine in a fortnight or two"

"You have healing abilities?" Jonas asked, "You're an Abnormal?"

"Yes but not with healing abilities" Magnus nodded and listened to the screams, they were getting quieter, weaker.

"What's your abnormality?" Sam asked.

"I'm 272 years old" Helen replied, she glanced at the two disbelieving faces and Teal'c' neutral one, "Vampire blood, it's complicated"

The screaming seized and Helen lifted the blast doors. Dominic was crumpled on the ground, stick thin, her hair returned to its original blonde and the veins disappearing across her body. Helen knelt beside her and checked for a pulse; "We need to get her to the infirmary" She quickly shrugged out of her lab coat and wrapped it around her daughter softly. Dominic's skin was bright red and places were covered in burns and cuts.

"How did she get angry over one little thing?" Jonas asked.

"It's been a common occurrence of late" Helen replied and gently lifted the unconscious girl into her arms, "With all the havoc, I've been very caught up in all of my work" She stood and gazed down at the teenager that suddenly looked very vulnerable.

**Comments, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that but I hope this makes up for it?**

**Thanks**


	4. Apology

**Just a notice that the last chapter has been extended because I felt that it needed a little more. Plus I opened that chapter on word and just started writing more without knowing I had already posted it :) I'm a real idiot sometimes. **

**Thanks anyway, next chapter is on the fast track to being published, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
